


Choke Me Daddy

by Jeaven



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: It took Phil exactly twenty four hours to make Dan regret the "Teach me dad" joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflepuffmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffmish/gifts).



**Choke Me Daddy**

 

* * *

 

 

In hindsight, Dan couldn't comprehend how on earth he'd gotten into this mess.

All he knew was that he made a joke once and it had spiraled out of control terrifyingly fast.

The "teach me dad" had slipped past his lips without a second thought during the baking video. At 2 am it had seemed like an appropriate joke.

It took Phil exactly twenty four hours to make Dan regret it.

He had Dan down on the sofa, eyes half-lidded, his whole body on fire. Phil's hands were tugging down his pants, almost accidentally brushing the hard line of Dan's cock, making him  
pant roughly.

"Phil," he breathed.

"Yeah?" Phil answered huskily, his lips tracing Dan's throat down to his neck.

Dan shuddered and moaned, a new wave of need pulsing through him and he struggled to get his mouth to work. "P-Please..."

Phil withdrew from his body. "Please what?"

Dan groaned and glared up at Phil, who merely smirked as he ran his hands down to Dan's thighs, so close to everything Dan wanted Phil to touch.

Dan closed his eyes and let out a quivering breath. "Please fuck me."

Almost immediately he felt a slick finger breach his rim. He bucked out and let out a loud gasp as Phil quickly worked on stretching him. Lips came down crashing on Dan's and he gasped heavily into the kiss. Phil soon added a second finger and Dan's breath became more and more rigid. He felt Phil's fingers scissoring inside him, getting deeper and creating fire sparks of want and need as they found his prostate.

"More," he whispered, barely audible, and tried to rock himself down on Phil's fingers.

His lover chuckled and held him down by the hips with his other hand. Dan groaned in frustration as he was forced to lay back.

Agonizingly slow, Phil withdrew his fingers from Dan and lined himself up. Dan readied himself, but Phil suddenly froze on the spot, his tip just slightly breaching Dan's rim.

"Hurry... the fuck... up," Dan hissed, glaring at him, and tried to grip Phil by the back to make him move faster. Phil caught both of his hands and pinned them above his head

"Or what?" he teased, his mouth a mere whisper away from Dan's ear.

Dan let out a deep breath. His hips tried to buck up, legs shaking from the need that was pulsing through his body and he could feel himself leaking but Phil had him pinned down by sheer weight of body.

And that bastard was still smirking, which told Dan that this wasn't even close to be over.

"See, I was wondering..."

Phil rolled his hips forward just a little bit, making his cock push against Dan's hole without entering it further.

"... just how much of that baking video was only joking."

Dan stared up at him, confused, and Phil brushed his lips against the side of his neck as he spoke.

"Because if that was you teasing me..." Phil raised his head again to stare directly into Dan's eyes. "You've been a very bad boy."

The words hit Dan like a train wreck. His whole body shuddered with arousal and he'd let out a breathy _"Daddy"_ before he was even able to think about it.

Phil immediately thrust in almost half way, and before Dan could even think about being embarrassed, he was lost in just the right mix of pleasure and pain. Phil let go of his wrists to place them on his waist, but Dan couldn't even think about moving his hands.

Phil still wasn't moving as much as he wanted him to, and Dan rocked himself up against him as much as he could.

Phil's eyes were clouded, darker even.

"Say it again," he ordered.

"Daddy," Dan moaned. "Please, fuck me daddy."

Which was finally enough for Phil to fully thrust his cock into Dan. He arched off the bed and Phil gave him only a few short seconds to adjust before he was rocking in and out of Dan, letting a litany of curse words spill from his mouth as the stimulation of his prostate and and throbbing of his cock took over all this senses.

Phil's little mumblings, praising him for being a good boy and taking his cock so quickly, was the only thing piercing through the clouds around his head as he fucked him, and he couldn't stop answering every little encouragement with a moaned "Daddy, please! Faster!".

Phil slammed deeply into him, leaned down for a kiss and left his lips trembling. Dan gasped when Phil broke the kiss again. Suddenly, one of his darker fantasies surfaced, triggered by the way Phil had kissed him until his lungs had started to burn.

"Choke me, Daddy," he whispered without hesitating to think about what exactly he was suggesting.

Phil stopped dead in his tracks and started at him. "Dan, what-"

Dan shook his head violently. He couldn't really explain why and he didn't want to anyway. A long talk would mean thinking about it and that's exactly what he was avoiding. "Come on," he added, the slightest bit challenging. "Please."

Phil stared at him for a little longer, then got back into character so suddenly, that Dan didn't even notice the thrust was coming until it hit deep inside him and he convulsed violently from the waves of desperate arousal it sent through his body.

Phil picked up speed and strength, bringing Dan closer and closer to climaxing.

Then Dan felt Phil's hands at his throat. He let out a strangled gasp as their grip became tighter, slowly cutting him off from air and making him light-headed, while his cock began pulsing so hard it almost became painful. Phil's words and moans faded into a strange blur, as did the sofa and everything else that didn't have to do with Phil's cock stimulating him until all he could to was flail and gasp for air.

His orgasm hit him hard and fast, and Phil climaxed into his hole only seconds afterwards.

Dan slumped back into the cushions of the sofa, completely spent and exhausted.

Phil though needed exactly one moment to freak out

His fingers traced the forming marks on Dan's throat. Dan flinched slightly without really meaning to, and Phil's eyes immediately clouded with worry.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, hastily eyeing him up and down. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Dan tried to answer, but his voice was scratchy and raw, so he only made a strange gurgling sound.

Phil tensed up. "Dammit," he cursed. "I knew this was a bad idea, you should've told me to stop or..."

"Phil," Dan finally mumbled, bemused.

"What?" Phil snapped, entirely out of worry, which was why Dan only smiled and reached up for a quick kiss.

"That was absolutely amazing, you spork."


End file.
